


Of Bats and Laughs

by ChocolatesLovechild



Series: Until Summer Starts [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatesLovechild/pseuds/ChocolatesLovechild
Summary: Selina snorted and giggled. She loved this family.( 5 times a batfamily member made Selina laugh )





	Of Bats and Laughs

Catwoman gasped for breath through her laughter. She gripped the edge of the chimney next to her for support. Batman glowered at her. She curled into herself whilst giggling. “Stop laughing” Bruce growled. Catwoman put a clawed finger in the air as she attempted to control her amusement. Her other hand was occupied with a diamond necklace. What the hell, she didn't need it tonight anyway. With a loose flick of her wrist, she threw the necklace at Batman. He caught it easily.

Catwoman finally found her words. “ Look at you, simply adorable.” Batman scowled. “You would look adorable in handcuffs Catwoman.” 

Catwoman glided over in seconds, close enough that their breath mingled. She rocked on her toes. “Is there something you'd like to confess to me? Hm, Bats I didn't know you were into that.” Catwoman fingered the whip on her waist. “But I'm happy to oblige..” 

Catwoman reached to caress Batman's neck. He caught both of her wrists, let the moment wash over them, and pushed her hard enough for her to take two steps back. 

Catwoman pouted. “You’re no fun-” she looked at him and burst into giggles. Batman scowled. He adjusted his pink cape and pulled at his neon green cowl. 

“I'm going to kill Nightwing.”

-  
Catwoman liked the new Robin, or as the criminal underworld called him, that little fucking nightmare. Sure the kid never stopped giving Batman shit for his relationship with her, but the kid was a persistent sneaky little motherfucker. 

Catwoman respected that. 

Besides, he's taken a liking to her after he saw her feeding dozens of stray cats canned tuna. After a year of him being Robin, he was accustomed to watching the smoke in Gothams sky as Catwoman and Batman flirted and fought. 

Catwoman was enjoying this fight in particular. She thought she might be on the verge of convincing Batman to fuck her tonight. Then the little shit interrupted. 

“Father, come look at this, it's so majestic.”

Batman hesitantly darted over to see what his son thought so highly of. Crawling over Robins' arm was a huge black spider. 

A beat passed. “Is... Is that a spider?” Batman asked. 

Robin gave him a flat look. Batman flung himself away, batarang in hand. “GET IT AWAY! HOW IS THAT THING MAJESTIC!” Robin huffed and pulled his arm to his chest rather protectively. “ It's certainly prettier than you.”

Catwoman didn't stop smiling all night.

-

Red Hood plopped down next to Catwoman. Cats swarmed the roof she lounged on, dining on cat food. In other words, he interrupted a peaceful moment. But that's alright, she always did have a soft spot for jaybird.

“I need a favor” Red Hood said. Catwoman opened her palm. Red Hood wordlessly placed a photo of Bruce fucking up a punching bag, without his cowl and shirtless. Catwoman slid it into her belt. She purred. “What do you need, jay, that you can't get from your bat friends?” 

Red Hood deflated. “I'm jealous..” Catwoman raised an eyebrow “And why do you think I can help with that?” Red Hood snorted. “I need advice, you probably know how to deal with it. I mean B has had so many side fli-” “Shut up or I’ll clip your wings.” 

Red Hood shrugged, “Anyway, how do I deal with it?” Catwoman put a hand on the man's shoulder. “Depends Jay, who are you jealous of?” Red Hood muttered something unintelligible. Catwoman squeezed his shoulder. “Timmy keeps saying his true love is caffeine.”

The words hung in the air.

Catwoman doubled over laughing.

-

Selina Kyle liked books. She liked their pages. She liked their messages and information. She liked their worlds and their wisdom. She liked their palace, the library. She liked the atmosphere. And if Jason ever told anyone she’d slit his throat. Right now, she walked among shelves of books.

Selina ran her fingers over the spines of books as she searched for an interesting one. ‘How to Kill a Mockingbird’ caught her eye. This one deserved a re-read. 

Selina wandered a bit as she made her way to check out the book. Her gaze fell on a vaguely familiar boy with a greasy mop of black hair. The boy sat at a table, binders, papers, books, and highlighters scattered around him. Selina had a hunch. She always followed her hunches.

She sauntered to the table. The boy was staring at a book. His eyes were blank, red, and circled with dark half moons. He wore a shirt that said ‘Sleep is for the weak.’ It had weird brown stains. Holy hell, is that a blood stain? Selina rubbed her temple, just being next to this kid gave her anxiety. She needed to get this kid to sleep. 

Dammit, Bruce was making her soft. She couldn't start collecting children too. 

“What are you studying,” Selina asked. The boy looked up. Fuck, the zombie boy was Tim Drake Wayne. He looked horrified “I don't even know anymore..” Selina blinked. Tim looked like he was going to cry. 

Selina threw back her head and laughed. Fuck, when did she start caring about Bruce’s Robins? Oh right, the first time Dick made the stupidest cat pun in the world.

Tim dropped his head into his textbook. His shoulder shook like a leaf in the wind. Selina stopped laughing. Instead, she slung the kid over her shoulder, stuffed his highlighters and papers in her purse, picked up his binders, and walked out of the library.

-

Selina strode into Bruce’s kitchen. Post sex afterglow made her shoulders relaxed, and her smile sated. Bruce already brooded at the kitchen table. Alfred stood next to him. Selina slid onto Bruce's lap without a second thought. Alfred wasn't fazed. Bruce grunted in greeting.

Unlike Selina, Bruce needed a cup of coffee before he could enjoy the pleasant ache in his neck from the hickeys Selina adorned him with. Fair enough, she didn't beat up criminals on a nightly basis. 

“Good Morning miss Kyle.” Selina grinned. “Morning Alfred.” Alfred turned his attention to Bruce. “How would you like your coffee this morning, Master Bruce?”

Bruce buried his nose in Selinas hair. “Like my sense of humor.” Alfred raised his eyebrows “I wasn't aware you're a fan of tasteless coffee, Master Bruce.” Selina snorted and giggled. She loved this family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was funnier in my head. Hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> (Also, Grace, if your reading this, I haven't texted you because I lost my phone)


End file.
